


Burgstead: Oneshots

by SlytherinPrincess926



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: burgstead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPrincess926/pseuds/SlytherinPrincess926
Summary: #Burgstead
Relationships: Kim Burgess/Jay Halstead
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Dance

Kim’s P.O.V  
Prequel  
It was that time of year when all the districts would get together for the annual Police Ball. Sergeants were required to go, and Officers and Detectives were given a choice. I didn’t want to go. It’s not that I didn’t want to; it was just that Hailey and Adam were definitely going. It had been a couple of days since I found out that they were together. Let’s just say I was still adjusting. I’ve been staying at work later than usual when I wasn’t with Nicole or Zoe. I just didn’t want to think about it. Luckily Voight just walked in or else I would’ve gone on and on.  
“Alright everyone as you know the ball is coming up, and we need two people to stay back from the Unit as precaution. I want at least one of you here, and if need be we can bring someone up.” Well at least I won’t be at home alone with my thoughts.  
“I’ll do it.” I say almost instantly. I swear I might have seen Adam flinch. Like he blamed himself for me being more of a workaholic than normal.  
“I’ll do it too.” Came from Jay’s desk. Well at least I won’t be stuck with some newbie. He’s been sort of not himself since Erin left. Maybe I can talk to him. He’s always been nice, but we don’t really know each other. I’d trust him with my life, but it’s still not the same.

The Night of the Ball  
Well it was four, and everyone who wasn’t staying behind was allowed to leave in order to get ready. That left me and Jay alone; by ourselves. Currently, we were just finishing up some of our paperwork from yesterday’s case.  
I’m still trying to figure out how to talk to Jay. We don’t really know each other that well. Now that I think about it we’ve never really been alone together if it’s not for a case. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I hadn’t realized Jay get up.  
“Hey do you want anything from the vending machine?” I jumped a little when he spoke because I was so distracted.  
“Yeah, sure” I just went back to my thoughts, and didn’t even realize that I didn’t tell him what I wanted. Apparently, I didn’t need to because he came back up with my favorite chips.  
“Thanks, how did you know I liked these?” He looked a little embarrassed. I couldn’t really understand why.  
“It’s what you always get. After how many years of working together you pick up a few things.” After that he went back to his desk. I mean he isn’t wrong. I know that he liked to dress simply. He was very neat and orderly when it came to his desk. He doesn’t really like having that much sweet stuff, but has an exception for donuts. He is also the one that it takes the longest for him to appear tired; probably from his time in the army. All of that besides the point I don’t really know him. I just know things from work which doesn’t really count. I really have got to stop thinking. I need coffee  
“Hey do you want some coffee?” He flinched a little. At least I’m not the only one in their own world.  
“Sure. Thanks.” You know what if we were gonna be here till 6 I’m going to be doing a lot of thinking if we don’t talk.  
I finish making both of our coffees, and turn around to look at Jay. He looks lost. More than usual when at work. It’s probably the fact that 90% of the time we are on a case, and there’s something to do. That’s when I make up my mind. No one should be stuck in their head.  
“Here you go.” He just looked up and smiled. I go to turn around, but decide not too.  
“Hey Jay, I’ve been meaning to ask you how you’ve been since Erin left. If you don’t want to talk about it it’s fine. I just want to make sure you’re ok.” He just continued to look at me, and smiled again.  
“You always do that don’t you?” What was he talking about. I think he knew what I was thinking through my face.  
“I meant second guessing yourself when talking to people you see everyday. Unlike when you’re dealing with witnesses or criminals.” My mind flashed back to when I asked him about the army and seeing action. God I thought I hit a nerve or something.  
“Maybe because around you guys I’m Kim, and around everyone else I’m a cop. Female cop at that, and you better not be deflecting my question.” He just smirked.  
“I’m fine Kim. I’ve realized that it probably wasn’t meant to be. She obviously wasn’t in the right mindset, and I was just there. How about you with Adam?” He did not just turn that tables.  
“I’m fine. I mean it’s still weird seeing Hailey and Adam together, but we were both going to move on anyway. We weren’t good for each other in the end.” He seemed to understand. We both were with people who weren’t good for us.  
“Is that why you jumped on the opportunity to not go?” He wasn’t wrong.  
“Yeah, and the fact that I don’t really enjoy those types of things.”  
“So you don’t dance?” He put that smirk back on his face. The one where he was interrogating a suspect and is about to get them. Except this one has a slight grin to it.  
“Oh I dance perfectly fine. Thank you very much.” He was enjoying this too much. I just wasn’t expecting what he said next. He stood up held out his hand and said,  
“Then show me.”  
I took his hand.

Kim and Jay ended up dancing without any music in the middle of the squad room till 6. During that time they finally got to know each other, and ended up leaving work to go straight to the local diner. That night they started a beautiful friendship which might’ve turned into something more.

“The best love is the one that makes you a better person, without changing you into someone other than yourself.”- Unknown


	2. Baby Part 1

Kim’s P.O.V  
Prequel  
I never thought that I would be here. In Jay’s apartment. In his bed. It was a rough day for both me and Jay. Everyone else had plans so Jay invited me to get drinks. Molly’s was way too crowded, apparently everyone had a bad day, so Jay invited me to his place for beers. We had started to talk. It was the first real time that we got to know each other alone. Jay was still asleep, and we both had to get to work. I set an alarm on his clock to make sure he got to work in time, and left a note saying   
‘Last night was nice, but we should probably just move on from this. That does not mean forget it happened’   
With that I left. Went back to my place, and when I saw Jay at work he nodded. I guess that means he agreed.

Four Weeks Later  
For the past week I’ve been waking up early with an upset stomach. I haven’t puked or anything, but I’ve been more tired recently. Today was my first day off since I’ve been feeling off, and I scheduled an appointment to calm my nerves of this being more than a stomach bug.  
I’m at my appointment now, and the doctor wanted to do blood work just to check for everything before confirming it was just a bug. After what feels like 30 minutes she comes in with the results.  
“So there was some inconsistencies in your blood work, but they are completely normal for anyone in your condition.” What condition? What was wrong with me.  
“What does that mean?” I mean what was going on. This is why I hated going to the doctors. They always had most of the answers, and it was like pulling teeth to get them to talk.  
“It means you’re pregnant. Around 4 weeks.” Oh my god. Jay. What am I going to tell Jay. How will he react? I mean he’s a good guy, but this is life changing.  
Those were the thoughts that occupied my mind while I was walking to my car. When I finally get in the tears start. Jay and I are both cops. Antonio has kids, but their mother wasn’t a cop. The long hours. What will that do to a kid. What if I’m a terrible mother. Jay’s gonna be a great father, but me I’ll drop the kid. How can I do the job while I’m pregnant. I probably will have to do desk duty which I’m fine, but before I think about that I have to tell Jay. I sent him a quick text asking if I could come over. He said sure and asked why. I didn’t answer him. I just tried to calm myself down enough to drive to his place.  
I stood there for 5 minutes at his door before finally lightly knocking on the door. It opened almost immediately, and there stood Jay probably taking in my appearance. I know I looked like hell. My eyes were red from crying, probably still with tears in them, and my hair was a mess. I looked like I had just came out of a fight with the grim reaper and just barely got away.  
“Kim what’s wrong? Here come in.” As he ushered me inside. See he would make an amazing father. How was I going to tell him. Jay would probably be able to tell. He was good at that. I should probably just get it over with.  
“Jay… I’m four weeks pregnant.” I end in an almost whisper. He didn’t start to react at first so I thought that he hadn’t heard me. I was about to say it again, but I was suddenly in a tight embrace.  
“It’s ok. We’ll figure it out.” He started to lead us both to the couch. We just sat there for what felt like hours. The tears had stopped a while ago. I didn’t know what to say, or maybe I didn’t want to end this moment. It felt like I was meant to be in his arms.  
“I don’t want to sound controlling or anything, but I don’t think you should be going into the field.” He can be really sweet sometimes.  
“I was already thinking that, and I don’t think it’s controlling. It’s sweet.” That got a blush from him which was somewhat funny.  
“Alright and about us I don’t want us to move too quickly because of the baby.” I smiled at that for two reasons. One being that he called us an us, and two being the fact that he smiled a little bit more when mentioning the baby.  
“So there’s an us.” Maybe just maybe I did this to see him squirm, and not to get an affirmation on what I had just assumed.  
“I mean if you want there to be. I was already thinking about us before that night, but if you don’t want to then that’s fine.” He was so cute when he squirmed. He looked down just a little to not reach my eyes.   
“I would very much like there to be an us.” With that I put my hand on his cheek to get him to reach my eyes. He smiled and his eyes dazzled. It was only then that I realized how close we were. Only a couple of inches closer and our lips would be touching. We both started to lean in, and it didn’t take long before the gap was closed.


	3. Baby Part 2

Kim’s P.O.V

It had been 8 months since I found out that I was pregnant. I had moved in with him about seven months ago. It was going well. We had fallen into a nice routine. After, the first month we had gotten more comfortable, and our relationship was forming. It was an adjustment at first. We sort of skipped a few steps, but it felt like we were meant to be. Jay has been so awesome since everything happened. He is a little bit protective, but I find it adorable. He even stood up to Voight when he wanted me to go talk to a witness. Speaking of Jay, he was at work right now. Nicole was coming over in a couple of minutes so that we could have some sister bonding time. Ring oh and there she is.  
“Hey come on in.” I say when I make it to the door. She comes in with a bag full of things. Most likely either baby stuff or chocolate.  
“Hey sis. I have chocolates, and some adorable binkies.” She has been doing this since she found out about the baby, spoiling the baby. Nic was especially upset when Jay and I decided not to find out the sex of the baby. All she wants to do is spoil. I think it’s either her wanting to be titled “favorite aunt” or she has baby fever. Zoe has also taken to the idea of having a cousin as well. She and Jay get along great to the point where she is calling him Uncle Jay. I can’t wait for this baby. I can’t believe that there was a time when I was afraid of having a baby.  
“Thanks for this Nic. You really didn’t have too.” She has been doing that a lot. Another thing that came with the baby was that it gave us another thing to bond over.  
“Yes I do. You shouldn’t be alone right now. You do remember that I had Zoe two weeks before my due date. You and I were both early as well.” She was right. I just hoped that it wouldn’t be true, or at least I wanted Jay to be here when my… uh oh.  
“Hey Nic I think my water just broke.” I didn’t know how to feel. I wasn’t really nervous or anxious. Nicole was the one doing that.  
“Oh my god! What do I do?! What do you need!?” She was panicking which doesn’t exactly help me trying to think. I can’t really think. We already packed the baby bag with everything, but all that was really on my mind was Jay.  
“Alright… ummm… Nic get the baby bag. It's the bag by the front door. Then, you need to drive me to the hospital while I call Jay.” She started in a sprint to the door, and grabbed the bag before she was out of the door in seconds. I was waddling behind her with my phone in hand.   
We were in the car. Nic drove as fast as she could. I was just trying to work my phone through the contractions. Finally, I got onto his contact.  
“Hey Kim what’s up. Are you ok?” Ever since I hit 8 months that’s how he always answers my calls.  
“Jay… You might want to come to the hospital. My water broke. Nic’s taking me to the hospital now” All I heard on the other end was shuffling, and Jay telling Voight that he had to go. Jay was on his way, and I knew I would be fine.

A Hour Later  
“Wahhhhhh!!!!!!” came the final cries that I have been fighting to hear. The baby was born. I look into Jay’s eyes, and correct my previous statement. Our baby was here, with us. We both looked at the nurse who was holding our baby. She walks over to us with our baby.  
“It’s a girl, and she is perfectly healthy. Congratulations.” She said as she placed her on my chest. She’s beautiful in her pink hat and hospital blanket. I can’t even describe how amazing she is. I look at Jay and I can tell from his eyes that he’s feeling the same. Her screaming had stopped almost immediately when she was placed on me. All that pain, and wait was so worth it.   
“She’s amazing Kim” came a silent whisper from a voice that belonged to someone I love almost as much as the angel on my chest.  
“Yeah she is.” I look up at him, and I can tell that we both have tears in our eyes. This precious baby girl changed our life forever. We would probably be lost in our thoughts if a nurse didn’t slightly knock.  
“I’m sorry, but there are people in the waiting room who are asking to see you, some very impatiently if I may add.” Probably Nic. I turn back to Jay and he smiles knowing exactly what I’m thinking.  
“You can let them in. I’m sorry about my sister.” She just gives a grateful smile, and disappears as she closes the door.  
When the door opens again the room is basically flooded by people. Nic and Will leading the pack. Apparently she sent one of the team members an order to pick up Zoe at school, probably Adam. He was still scared of her.  
“Where is she? Oh my god she’s adorable. What’s her name?” That was Nicole for you. I look at Jay before even acknowledging my sister. We had already picked a name for either sex. We had also said that if we didn’t feel it fit then we would find one that did. Fortunately, I think the name we picked out fits her perfectly. Jay did when he looked at me and smiled and nodded. We picked the first name because it means purity and innocence. Her middle names are after both of our mothers.  
“Her name is Lilia Mary-Paige Halstead”


	4. Trapped

Jay’s P.O.V.

Kim and I were just stepping one of the many elevators that were at the corporate office. We had just finished getting the statement from the witness, and were heading back to the precinct. We were on the fifth floor, and had a while before we would hit the first floor. Everything was just calm, but it didn’t stay that way. All of the sudden the fire alarm went off. The elevator stopped moving. I turn to Kim, and she looks at me. I can tell in her eyes that she’s panicked, but doesn’t want to show it. I probably have the same look on my face. I hit the emergency button. Trying to let them know that we are in the elevator. All we get in return is.  
“This is only a test. The elevator will start back up when they finish going through all of the drills. Thank you for your patience.” Well at least we wouldn’t be burned to death.  
“I guess we just have to wait.” As Kim said that she started to sit on the floor. I started to do the same. We both try to get out our phones to see if there is service. We both only have enough to text all the info we got from the witness, and to let them know of our situation. It seemed like we were going to be here a while.  
“So what do you want to do?” When I looked at Kim as I said that it dawned on me that I didn’t really know that much about her. Sure we’ve known each other for over 5 years, but I never was alone with her when it wasn’t for a case. As a result I don’t really know her outside of work. I should really try to work on that. Especially since Voight keeps putting me and Kim together.  
“I don’t know. There isn’t really anything to do.” We could talk. That only takes us and words coming out of our mouths.  
“As high school stupid this sounds we could try and get to know each other. I mean we’ve never really been alone when it wasn’t for work. With Voight continuously putting us together it might be beneficial that I know your favorite stake out snack so I can get on your good side.” I knew I had her at the end. I already knew that she liked chocolate, but that’s not a good stake out snack because it’ll milk.  
“Alright fine, but I go first. Where does your name come from?” What type of first question is that. Well I can’t speak, I don’t exactly have a question for her yet.  
“My grandfather’s name was Jason, but everyone called him Jay. Alright Burgess which sports did you play?” It continued like that for about two hours. I learned that she played volleyball, and soccer as a kid. She also did track and field and cross country in high school. I also learned that her favorite chips pare oven baked barbecue lays, and that her favorite drink is iced coffee for stakeouts. When she isn’t on a stakeout she prefers her caffeine warm. I also learned that she wanted to be a cop from the start, but became a flight attendant because she loved to fly. She also felt that at the time she wouldn’t make it as a cop. I also learned about her and Trudy’s love hate relationship when she still did patrols. I learned so much more.  
She ended up learning that my favorite color is dark blue because that was the color of my mother’s eyes. She also learned about when Will decided that he was going to announce to our whole road that I was the worst brother ever. That was when I was 6 and he was 9. She also learned about how I played baseball as a kid, and throughout high school. She also learned why I joined the army, and why I decided to become a cop instead.  
In a gist of it all we learned a lot about each other, and by the end of it I was starting to dread those doors being opened.


	5. Captured

Jay’s P.O.V.

Why did I let her go with him? Her and Hailey were trapped with those men. We were following them right now, but somehow we lost them. All I could think was, ‘How could I have let her go with him?” It was my call, and then Hailey made the call to follow. Somehow when Hailey was spotted they managed to not get their cover blown. Right now I wished that the cover would have been blown. I wish she didn’t have gotten into that truck. I wish that Kim was in my arms right now.  
That’s right Kim and I are together. Have been for 6 months in a week. The only one that knew was Voight. We told him after a month because we didn’t want there to be a problem. We also expect that Trudy either knows or suspects something because she is always giving us looks. We had been talking about telling the team, but haven’t gotten to it yet. I had a feeling that when we finally got the girls back the whole team would find out because I couldn’t give a damn about anything until I made sure Kim was ok.  
After a while of getting nowhere we finally got a lead. It ended up leading us right to where the girls were. We busted down the door, and got what seemed to be all of the assailants. We checked the rest of the house before finically making our way down to the basement. After everything that had happened that day I finally saw her. Both she and Hailey had bruised eyes, and busted lips. It didn’t matter how beat up she looked, Kim has never looked more beautiful. I force myself to push down the anger that comes when she looks up at me. She looks beat, but deep inside her eyes I still see the fighter. I go straight to her, while Voight and Adam go to Hailey who is a little worse off, and work on getting her free. Once she is finally free she falls into my arms. I start to feel slight tears, and I start to whisper,  
“It’s ok. I got you. Your ok.” As I’m lifting her up to take her to get checked up by the paramedics that were brought in. She just kept her arms around my neck. I could already see the questioning glances from Antonio and Kevin because Kim didn’t really need to be carried. Hailey wasn’t being carried, but I wasn’t willing to let her go right now. I place her on the ambo, but before I can even move enough to stand next to her she grabs my hand. We both knew that the team was watching. She just smiled at me to tell me she was ok with it.  
“Alright what’s going on with you two?” I didn’t expect it to be Antonio that asked the question. Maybe Kevin or Adam considering one is like a brother, and the other was engaged to her. You know what Antonio is sort of like both of ours older brother so it really wasn’t a surprise.  
“We’re together . Have been for 6 months next week,.” I look down at Kim, and smile remembering what we have planned for our anniversary. I know that some say that 6 months doesn’t mean anything, but when you have a job where you put your life on the line everyday you don’t take things for granted. Antonio, Kevin, and Hailey seem to be going over some recent events that could have been pointed towards us being a couple. Adam on the other hand.  
“6 months? Why haven’t you told anyone yet?” He wasn’t exactly angered. Maybe disappointed.  
“You left Adam. You decided to go undercover without saying a word, and I moved on. You have to Adam, with Hailey. We both knew that we would never work?” Kim was gearing up for a fight. I knew that look in her eyes all too well.  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Does a hypocrite sound familiar. I decided that I would stay out of it until it got out of control.  
“You didn’t tell me about you and Hailey. We were never going to work out, and you know it. Towards the end we were only dragging each other down. Adam, you deserve to be with someone who makes you want to be better not just for them, but for yourself. That was never going to be us. I found that person who makes me want to be better. Now you need to find yours.” Did she really just say that? The one thing that we might’ve taken for granted was never saying ‘I love you’ yet. I didn’t want to rush that, but this was the closest either of us have come to saying anything close to it.  
“Are you happy?” Adam was starting to calm down. It probably just threw him through a curve. Kim reacted the same way when she found out about Hailey and Adam. I understood the feeling. It was like mourning a relationship, and accepting it was in the past. I knew it wasn’t that she wanted to be with Adam more than me. It was just that she was accepting that it was over. The other had moved on from them.   
“More than I ever thought I could. Are you happy Adam? With Hailey?” Of course she had to make sure he was ok. Kim was almost always too compassionate when it came to others. It’s one of the things I love about her. I love her. After, today there was no way I was going to take for granted any more time with her without telling her.  
“Yeah I am.” While that was all going on Kim was being checked over. It seemed that she had a small concussion, but that was it. Hailey had to be checked over a little more, and Voight, Kevin, and Antonio had to go over the crime scene. Voight had told me to take Kim home, and get her some rest. I carried her to the car which she just laughed at, and told me that she could walk. I didn’t care. I didn’t want to let her go just yet. I finally put her down when we got to her car door. I opened the door, and she got in. I get into the driver’s side. Before I turn the car on I turn to her, and grab her hand. Finally, after 6 months I finally say the three words that sum up my feelings for this incredible person in front of me.  
“I love you” That's when I realize that she wasn’t just a girl that I was dating anymore. She’s my world. I watch her smile before her mouth forms the four words that will be imbedded in my mind forever.  
“I love you too”


	6. Rough Days

Disclaimer: Adam and Hailey are together in this fanfic

Kim’s P.O.V

It was one of those days. One of those days where you just wished that the world was sunshine and rainbows, but you knew that it wasn’t. It was a rough day for all of us, especially Jay. He had to watch a teenage boy die because we were too late. He was on sniper duty like normal. The suspect that we were about to get took a teenage boy, and held a gun to his head. Jay had the shot, but waited because we were trying to talk him down. Jay was a second to late when the suspect pulled the trigger. It wasn’t Jay’s fault, but knowing him he was going to blame himself. It used to be Erin that comforted him. They were together, and before that they were partners. That was one of the jobs that you had to do when you had a partner. Be there for each other on the hard days. Hailey was his partner now, but she and Adam went off together saying something about a date. Kevin, Voight, and Antonio have already headed out. That just left me to make sure Jay doesn’t beat himself up too much. Because that’s what a team does.  
He was still at his desk doing some sort of paperwork. It could wait till tomorrow. I’ve already got most of mine done. I just didn’t want to go home right now. Jay probably felt the same. That was it. I made up my mind. I was going to help Jay, and the first step was get him away from work. I get up, and go over to his desk. He doesn’t even look up.  
“Hey, do you want to go get some late night dinner? Neither one of us need to be here any longer.” He didn’t even look up. He just nodded and grabbed his stuff.  
We decided to take his car to go to a small diner that Jay knew. We didn’t really talk in the car. There was a comfortable silence.   
We didn’t really talk until we got the food. After that it was us just sharing stories of the past. It seemed like there was a silent agreement to not mention what happened that day. We had finally finished our food, and when we were going to the car Jay asked,  
“Do you want to come back to my place and get a beer?” I guess he liked my company. We never really spent any time together. It was either for the job or with the team.  
“Yeah that would be nice.” Again we don’t really talk while we are in the car. It’s sort of the norm now.  
After we stepped foot into the apartment I could tell that Jay was starting to break. It only took one drink, and me giving him a hug before he breaks.   
I end up staying the night. Jay let me borrow some clothes to sleep in. He basically forced me to take the bed, while he took the couch. That didn’t last long because Jay ended up having a nightmare. I don’t if it was of the war or what happened that day. It seemed like a combination of both. I was able to calm him down, and talk him into sleeping on the bed with me so I could be there if it happened again. He didn’t have any other nightmares that night.

Hurt- Posted

Kim’s P.O.V.

We were in the hospital. Jay was in the hospital. Jay took a bullet for me. Why? Why did he take a bullet for me? He jumped in front of me, and got a bullet to the shoulder. He was in surgery now. The rest of the team were, but left to work on the case when the doctor said that he would be fine. That it only hit muscle. Voight let me stay because everyone could tell I wouldn’t be able to think straight until I saw him. Until he told me that he was alright, and then I can yell at him for doing that. Then, after a little bit of yelling at him for worrying me then, and only when I start to see a little bit of guilt, will I thank him. He was watching my back.  
Voight had us work as partners for some time now. We worked well together, and we spent time together that wasn’t for work. It didn’t start out like that. At first we would only talk while in the car. It was from there that we realized that we actually had a lot in common. It then started with meeting up for coffee before work, and then having movie days on our day offs. I remember the first thought that was on my mind when the adrenaline finally wore off, what if he dies. There would be no more movie days, or sharing stories of bad patrol partners. Oh boy did I have a lot of those. I had the worst luck with partners, and now that I finally got one that I had that bond with. The one that Antonio told me about with Jules. The thought after was the one that took me off guard. ‘I would miss that. I would miss him.’   
Did I care about Jay? I mean of course I care about him as a friend. We probably spent more time then most friends, but we worked together. Wouldn’t that mean that we would want to have some time apart. Maybe not, right?   
“Hey Kim. Jays’s out of surgery. I can take you to his room, and I already cleared it so you can stay with him overnight.” I hadn’t even realized that Will had came into the room. That was another thing that had happened with me and Jay getting closer. Our siblings got closer with the other. That had happened when I was at Maggie’s with Nicole and Jay and Will were there. Will had even met Zoe, but she had taken to Jay more than WIll. There was actually a plan to have Thanksgiving together because they didn’t really have any other family, and it was basically the same with us. Why was this what I was thinking of while I was being led to Jay’s door? My mind was just blank until I got to the door.  
“Thanks Will.”   
“No problem. Just let the nurse know if you need anything. I’ll check in on Jay on my break. If you don’t need anything I have to get back to my shift.” I just nodded, and he left. What was I waiting for? You know what, just go for it. I open the door, and there he is. Looking at me wide awake. He seemed fine.  
“You know I was waiting for whoever was standing at the door to come in.” He smirked at me slightly, and it just irritated me more. Didn’t he realize that he could’ve died.  
“I was trying to think of how to yell at you for doing such a stupid thing.” His face changed. I think he could tell that I had been worrying.  
“Kim I’m fine.” That was the final straw.  
“Why would you do that? Jay you’re not just a body! Do you realize that? Do you realize that I’ve been blaming myself for this? What if you weren’t ok? What would I have told Zoe? Why did you do that?” That was the breaking point. Tears started to come from my eyes. Jay just listened, and moved over to make space for me.  
“Come here.” I didn’t speak while I made my way to the side that Jay was uninjured, and layed next to him. He put his uninjured arm around me while I put my head on his shoulder. He rubbed his arm up and down my arm.  
“This was my choice, and I would do it again. Don’t blame yourself for my decision. I’m fine Kim. I’ll be back at work in a week at most, and I’ll be out of here in the morning.” He was ok. My mind finally went to rest. I was finally letting myself give into the exhaustion.   
“Can we have a movie day tomorrow?” Jay just chuckled slightly. Probably because my voice was filled with exhaustion.  
“Sure Kim. Anything you want.” I barely heard that because my eyes were already closed, and I was just about to give into the sleep that I desperately needed.  
A Hour Later  
Jay’s P.O.V.

I couldn’t fall asleep. Not when my mind was on the brunette that had her head on my shoulder. I couldn’t stop thinking about how our relationship had evolved. I needed her just as much as she needed me. It was that partnership that I had never really had before. Both Hailey and Erin wanted to stay bottled up. They didn’t like showing their emotions because they thought that it would make them weak. Kim didn’t care. She would let you know how she was feeling. If not by words then by her eyes.  
“You know she almost took one of the new nurse’s head off.” Will had entered when I was thinking. He was standing by the door now watching Kim. I look from Kim to Will. She almost took someone’s head off.  
“She did what?” Will starts to chuckle as he comes over to the side that Kim isn’t on to sit on the chair.   
“When you went into surgery Kim, who rode in the ambulance with you, wasn’t allowed to go in with you. There was a new nurse at the desk, and told her that she couldn’t give Kim any information because she wasn’t family. Kim started to rant, and that had finally got the attention of one of the nurses that knew Kim. It’s the talk of the hospital.” I can just picture her doing that, and lightly chuckle.  
“I wish I was there.” Will just looked at me and Kim. He seemed to be debating something in his mind. He finally decided what he was going to do when he nodded to himself.   
“You know she cares about you right?” I look down at Kim, and then back at Will. Where was he going with this?  
“I do.” He just looks at me. What was he thinking?  
“Do you care about her?” I care about Kim. Of course I do. She’s one of the closest friends that I have, and maybe...maybe it could be more than that.  
“Yes.” He just smiled slightly.  
“When are you gonna tell her?” What is he getting at? Kim knows that I care for her right? I mean it’s always nice to hear it.  
“Soon.” He just smirked.  
“Alright. Just do it before Thanksgiving because then Zoe and I win the bet.” With that he just got up, and walked away.  
“You’re betting on us?”


	7. Cheer Up

Jay’s P.O.V.

It was a bad day for everyone, but it was especially bad for Kim. She was the one that had been held hostage. No one really knew what had happened. She snapped at Adam, and after a couple of tries he gave up. We had caught the guy when we found Kim. We had all gone home. Hailey and Adam had left to go somewhere. Antonio went to see his kids, and Kevin I think had a date. I don’t even have an idea of what Voight does when we’re not at work. Kim had just burst out of the precinct as soon as we were allowed to leave.   
I was going to go home, but I couldn’t get the look that was in Kim’s eyes when I found her. She was in the basement, and when I got her out of the restraints she wouldn’t let go of me. Kim was never like that. I had turned around, and went to my favorite pizzeria. I got a pepperoni pie, and made my way to Kim’s. I wasn’t going to let her be alone right now. Not when whatever happened to her made her so clingy, and unlike herself.   
Once I got to her apartment I grabbed the pizza, and made my way upstairs. After I got to her door I didn’t even hesitate because I couldn’t waste any time, and I wasn’t going to let her suffer alone.  
“Who is it?” She was crying. You could hear it in her voice.   
“Kim it’s Jay. Can I come in?” She shuffled a little bit behind the door before opening it a crack. I could barely see her which was probably the point.  
“Jay, why are you here? Is everything ok?” I have never been able to understand how she can so willingly put others before herself.  
“No, you see I have a problem, and I brought pizza hoping to get some advice.” Hopefully she will let me in.  
“What do you need help with? Are you sure this can’t wait until tomorrow?” She didn’t want me to see her upset. I slightly nudge the door open, and I finally see her. Her eyes are bloodshot. She has scratches all over her, and her hair is a mess.  
“No this can’t wait until tomorrow because you are obviously upset, and I’m not letting you be alone.” I really hope that she doesn’t fight back. On a normal day she would most definitely give a fight, but today I think all of her fight was wiped away.  
“You don’t have t…” I didn’t let her finish. I had already put the pizza box down, and had wrapped her in a hug. With that she broke. Tears started coming, and before long she was in hysterics. She had grabbed onto me with almost as much desperation as before. It was scary; seeing her like this. Kim was always so strong.  
“Hey it’s ok. Kim it’ll be alright. I’ve got you.” She just held onto me tighter than before which I thought was impossible. I begin to move us to the couch so that we’re not standing in the middle of the doorway.   
She ends up falling asleep in my arms. We stayed there all night. I didn’t really get much sleep because the first time I began to close my eyes Kim started to have a nightmare. I was able to calm her down by running my hands through her hair without waking her up. From that point whenever she would even show a sign of a nightmare I would start to try and calm her. It was worth it; being able to keep the monsters away.


	8. Sick Part 1

Disclaimer: Jay and Kim are together, but nobody except for Hank knows.

Jay’s P.O.V.

What was that noise? That was the first thought that came to my mind when I woke up, and Kim wasn’t in my arms. The sound of puking was coming from the bathroom. I got up, and ran to the bathroom. There she was, even when she was puking her guts out she was still beautiful. I get down on my knees to hold her hair back.   
After five minutes she finally stopped. Kim just leaned back into my chest, and I held her for a while. It only took a couple of minutes before she was fully in my lap, and I could lift her up to take her back to bed. Once I placed her on the bed I was going to go get her a bowl, some medicine, and saltines while calling Hank telling him that we both wouldn’t be at work.   
“Stay.” came from an exhausted voice that belonged to the most beautiful woman I had ever met.  
“I’m just going to the kitchen, and to call Hank. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.” She looked at me for a little bit before finally nodding, and snuggled into the pillow.  
“Alright, but when you come back I want to cuddle.” She was already half asleep when I reached the kitchen. I decided to call Hank while I worked on getting all the stuff together.  
“Voight.” That was something that happened when you're a cop. You always answered with your last name.  
“Hey it’s Jay, Kim and I won’t be able to come to work today. Kim has a stomach bug.” If he didn’t see Kim as his daughter he would probably make me come in. Both him and Trudy had a soft spot for Kim. It was funny actually how much she could probably get away with that if anyone else did something half as bad would be in trouble. She never realized it though.  
“Sure. Just make sure that she’s ok, but if I need you to come in for a case you're gonna need to come in.” With that he hung up. Probably going to make up separate excuses for us.  
After I got all of the stuff I went back to Kim, who was still somehow awake. She was snuggled deep in the blankets while holding my pillow to her. She had put the tv on to some movie that was on tv.   
“Hey.” She put my pillow back so that I would be able to lay down next to her. Apparently a sick Kim Burgess is more of a cuddler than usual. I wasn’t complaining.   
“Alright you need to take some medicine, and then we can waste away in bed all day.” She took the medicine, and I layed down next to her. She curled into my side, and almost instantly fell asleep. Almost like she was waiting for me to lay down before she fell asleep. That whole day was spent in bed with Kim in my arms.


	9. Baby Part 3

Jay’s P.O.V.

Kim was having a sister day with Nicole so I was watching Zoe and Lilia. Lily was a 1 and ½ now. She was walking a little, but would wobble for the most part.   
Currently, Zoe was reading Lils a story while I was warming up pizza. When it was done I walked into the living room to find Lily asleep on the floor with her dog stuffed animal, which was currently her favorite, in her arms.  
“She fell asleep while I was reading.” Zoe was on the floor next to her trying not to wake her up. I walk over to them, and gently lift Lils up while Zoe goes and gets our plates. We both sit on the couch. Me with Lily in my arms and Zoe trying to find a channel to watch. She stops at a Cubs game. She never showed an interest in baseball before.  
“Hey Uncle Jay?” She started calling me uncle after Lilia was born.  
“Yeah Zo”   
“You played baseball when you were younger right?”   
“Yeah why do you ask?” She looked over at me, and tried to think of what to say.  
“Well I was thinking about maybe trying out for the softball team, and it’s the closest I got to any of you because mom and Auntie did running and volleyball.” She wanted me to teach her how to play ball. I mean sure there were some differences, but the fundamentals were basically the same.  
“Sure kid. How about we start with the game and I can teach you some of these rules which are basically the same.” She nodded and returned her attention toward the screen.  
We spent the next four hours studying baseball games. When Lils woke up she wanted to be involved so we tried to explain it to her. She only really knew that a hit from someone with the blue hat was good. She did pay attention for most of it which is surprising for a 1 ½ year old, and she would get so excited when one of the blue guys hit.   
When Kim and Nicole get back Lily is wobbling around screaming grand slam which she heard on the tv and we told her it meant all the blue guys got a point. The girls just look at me and Zoe with an amused look. We both look at each other and say,  
“Baseball”


	10. Sick Part 2

Kim’s P.O.V.

Jay wasn’t acting right today. It was actually disconcerting how much he wasn’t acting like himself. At work it was only really doing paperwork. Jay was just keeping to himself. He looked really pale. Maybe a little bit green. He obviously wasn’t feeling well, but he wouldn’t go home if no one pointed it out. Everyone else was focused on their paperwork. I had finished most of mine the night before so I started to plan how to get Jay to go home. After I decided what I was going to do I got up, and walked over to him.   
“Hey do you want some coffee, or something?” He looked up. His eyes were watery. I have never seen him like this.  
“Umm…No thanks.” He just said no to coffee. He might not have been as addicted to coffee as me, but he hasn’t had any since at least lunch.  
“Are you feeling ok?” His eyes widened as I put my hand on his forehead. He was burning up.  
“Jay your burning. Come on I’m taking you home.” I start to get his stuff before walking over to get mine. I stop at Voight’s office telling him that me and Jay are leaving because Jay is sick. After that Jay then started to get up.   
We were now in his apartment, and we both were eating chicken broth that I had picked up on the way over.  
“You don’t have to do this you know.” I look over at him. His voice is a little bit better, and his eyes are looking better too.  
“I know, and I’m still here. Now put something on the tv so I don’t have to hear every time you sniffle.” He looked at me weird for a few moments before grabbing the remote, and putting on the baseball game.  
He’s lucky that I care about him or else there would be no way he would’ve gotten me to sit through a baseball game without making any comments.  
Wait, I care about him?


	11. Jealous

Kim’s P.O.V.

We were in the middle of a club. Jay and I were undercover to try and get facial recognition of some members of one of the gangs in Chicago. This club was known to be one of their favored spots. The mission was to dance around while the camera got the footage. We had tried to stay together, but Jay had gone to get us some drinks as a way to get footage of the group that was hanging out by the bar.  
“Hey sweetheart why don’t you come over here and dance with me.” This coming from a man who was drunk off his ass, and was basically falling over.  
“No thanks I’m perfectly fine right where I am.” He still came over to where I was, and tried to grab my waist. However, when his hand was just about to reach my waist it was pushed away. While it was replaced by an arm wrapped around my waist. I look up to see who my knight and shining army is, and it’s Jay.  
“Hey Babe. Here’s your drink.” In the hand that was around my waist was his beer, and in the other was another beer that was held out for me. I lean into Jay as I take the drink.  
“Thanks babe. Hey do you want to go over by the door I think I saw Trudy over there.” I send him a smirk. He leads me over to the door with his hand still around my waist. When we get to the door I turn towards him with his arm still around me.  
“You know I could’ve taken care of that.” He just smiled slightly.   
“I know, but I wanted to do it.” He always has to try and protect everyone. Someone has to start to protect him. I reach up to kiss him on the cheek as a thanks. It threw him off guard which is hard to do so I was sort of proud of myself.  
“I owe you one. Now come on let’s get back to partying.”


	12. Partners

Jay’s P.O.V.

We were laying in bed, and the movie that we had been watching had just turned off. I looked over to the brunette that had somehow captured my heart, and saw that she was sleeping with her head on my chest. I wasn’t surprised she had a pretty big day, but before I get on about that I probably should fill you in on how it happened.  
It was a couple weeks after one of her first cases helping the Intelligence office when she came and asked if I would possibly help her with shooting. I had said that she wasn’t that bad, but she wanted to be better. I took her on. It first started with shooting, then the sparring started, and somewhere in between that the talking started. We talked about everything: from siblings to our past careers. We even talked about our parents which was a hard topic for both of us. I had no idea. Then one day, about a month after this all had started, I asked her if maybe she would like to hang out outside of training. She asked if it was a date. I said that we could decide that after. It turned out to be a date. Followed by so many more. No one at the precinct knows, but I have a feeling Trudy is suspicious. Out of that we normally kept our relationship out of work, except for tonight.  
We needed two cops to go undercover at a club that was apparently the hub for some drug sellers. Hank had brought up Kim and Atwater while he was explaining it. I had a pretty good idea that Adam was already going, but that was before Kim volunteered. She is still trying to prove herself. Right after she did I volunteered too. There was no way I was trusting Ruzek to be her back up. Hank seemed stunned probably because me and Erin either go in together or stake the place out. Erin seemed to be caught off guard as well. It didn’t matter. As long as I knew Kim was ok.  
The op had gone fine. Kim and I had got the info that we needed, and were out of there. It was once we got back to the precinct that chaos broke out. Kim and Atwater were still in Intelligence when Erin approached me.  
“Hey why didn’t you let Adam go with Burgess today?” She seemed to be trying to play it cool, but get the information she wanted. Erin was trying to interrogate me.   
“Maybe I wanted to go.” She gave me a weird look. Knowing that it wasn’t the entire reason.  
“That’s not the only thing Jay, and you know it. I’m your partner. I should know why my partner doesn’t want to work with me.” What was she getting into. We haven’t really been partners for that long.   
“I don’t have to tell you anything, Lindsay. You can’t just demand that I tell you something, and you have no proof that I was lying to you.” She was getting pissed off. I wasn’t going to tell her about Kim and I. I had to talk to Kim before I told anyone anything. I left her there. I walked out of the room, got my stuff, and left. Going back to my apartment, after picking up Kim from her apartment, and after talking about the undercover gig. Kim was so excited about doing it. She’ll be good in Intelligence when she eventually gets there. After eating some leftovers from the night before Kim fell asleep in my arms.


	13. Zoe

Kim’s P.O.V.

The day was filled with paperwork with no case insight. I was actually glad about that because Nicole had texted me earlier asking if she could drop Zoe off at the precinct because something came up with work. I asked Hank if it would be ok, and he said sure as long as we didn’t have a case. Zoe was supposed to be here in a couple of minutes, and the team didn’t know yet. Everyone loved Zoe, and she loved everyone as well, especially Jay. For some reason Jay was her favorite. Actually now that I think about it she favored both of the Halstead brothers, but Jay more. I had no idea why.   
I just got a text from Nicole telling me that they were here. The only one who looked up from the paperwork when I got up was Jay. He gave me a questioning look when he saw that I wasn’t going to the break room, presumably to get coffee, I just ignored him while I went downstairs.   
When I get there Zoe is talking to Trudy about this boy in her class. Nicole and I gave a look of amusement.   
“Aunt Kim is Jay upstairs?” That was always the first thing she asked when she came here.   
“Yes sweetie Jay is upstairs.” She basically runs to the gate. Waiting for me to open it. I give both Trudy and Nicole a brief goodbye. When I open the door I have to hold her arm to keep her from running up the stairs. Hailey’s the first one to see her.  
“Hey Zo what are you doing here?”  
“Mom had to do something at work so I get to stay here until you guys are done with work.” After everyone comes to say hi I go to set her up at my desk only to see her making her way over to Jay’s desk.

Zoe’s P.O.V.

“Hey Jay can I sit here while you guys do work?” I needed to talk to him about my aunt. It was great that they sat on other sides of the room.   
“Sure kid. Here I’ll get you a chair from the breakroom.” He gets up to go to the breakroom. I look over at my aunt who is just smirking. Probably with how much I have him wrapped around my finger. I always have since I first met him. He’s like my uncle which is why I needed to talk to him. When he came back with a chair he went back to work after making sure I was situated to do my homework.   
I waited about 15 minutes before checking to see if my aunt, or anyone else, was watching before I turned towards Jay.   
“Jay can I ask you a question?” He turned to me, and smiled. I really wanted this talk to go well.  
“Sure Zoe what’s up?”   
“What do you think of aunt Kim?” That got his attention for sure. He looks from me to aunt Kim and then back to me.  
“Why are you asking me this?”   
“You answer my question, and I’ll answer yours.”   
“I’d hate to have to interrogate you.” He finally was able to look less shocked.  
“You’re deflecting.” What I was smart for my age.  
“Your aunt is a really good friend of mine, and I trust her with my life.” That was so predictable. I’m gonna have to start pulling some teeth.  
“What do you feel when you’re around her?” Now the shocked look was back.  
“You didn’t answer my question.”  
“Yeah well your answer sucked, and you’re deflecting again.” That got a chuckle out of him.  
“I don’t know Zo. I really like being around your aunt. Now answer my question” I sighed. That would have to be enough for now.  
“I don’t want you and aunt Kim to be lonely. Mom even has a boyfriend now.” Now it seemed like he understood.  
“So you’re trying to set me and Kim up because you don’t want us to be lonely.”  
“Yeah, pretty much.”  
“Zo you can’t just put two random people together.”  
“It’s not random Jay. Think about it. You two would be awesome together. You both know what this job is like, and you’ve always gotten along. You both like me, and I’ve seen the way you looked at her when we came up the stairs. Besides mom and aunt Kim talk about you all the time.” Hopefully that would be enough of a bait.  
“Wait, your mom and Kim talk about me?” Hook line and sinker. I was in.   
“Yeah when aunt Kim talks about work whenever she comes over she always talks about you, and then my mom gets her started. By the way she really likes you too.” I went back to my homework, but still watching as Jay glanced at my aunt multiple times. I was pretty sure that I would be calling him uncle in a year or two.


	14. Secret Admirer

Kim’s P.O.V.

It was 7:30 am on the 12th of December when I got into work. As soon as I stepped into the precinct Trudy gave me a slight smirk before handing me a letter. I open it while walking up the stairs.

Kim,

I know you are probably confused right now, but hopefully by the end of this you won’t be. Counting today there are 12 days until Christmas Eve. Each day you are going to get a little surprise. Since you're on your way to becoming a detective I expect that you’ll figure out who I am before Christmas. If not, don't worry you’ll find out one of these twelve days. For the first day go to your desk and look in the bottom draw on the right.

\- Secret Admirer (as corny as that is)

I went right over to my desk, and opened the drawer that I normally leave empty, to see it filled with all my favorite chips, candy, and granola bars. Everything that I could want for a late night working a case. 

On the second day there was a coffee waiting for me on my desk when I got back from checking in with my CI, just the way I like it may I add.

On the third day there was a bag on my desk from my favorite bagel shop with my favorite bagel. I know that normally I wouldn’t be so carefree about getting random gifts, but I was pretty sure I knew who it was after the first one so I’m letting this play out.

On the fourth day there was a box at my door with my favorite book, movie, and some popcorn. It was the perfect way to spend my day off, which is what I think the point for it was.

On the fifth day I got an envelope with two tickets to go to a Blackhawks game in January. Hockey was my favorite sport.

On the sixth day there was an envelope and a book under it. The book was by Emily Dickenson who is one of my favorite writers. I know it may not seem like it, but I have always loved reading and writing. It’s one of the few things I keep out of the job. This also just strengthened my suspicion on who was behind this because only so many people know, and only one of them has full access to Intelligence. The envelope had two custom dog tags that had both sides on each engraved. The first one had one of my favorite quotes by Emily Dickenson, “I know nothing in the world that has as much power as a word. Sometimes I write one and I look at it. Until it begins to shine.” and then on the back it had a little note by my “secret” admirer. “Now you have a reminder of one of the things you taught me. Words are more powerful than we realize. I love you, Always” He must have known that I would’ve caught on because the idiot put his initials after that. The other one had my initials and then an equal sign and then badass detective. On the back was another little message, “I figured I didn’t want to have to get another one made when you made detective.” and again he put his initials. I put both of them around my neck before sending him a smile.

On the seventh day I came into work, and there was nothing on my desk, but when I pull out my chair there was a sticky note on it.  
For the seventh day there is something in the breakroom that might catch your eye. It might be used by all of Intelligence, but now you can at least have good coffee to go along with those snacks you have in that drawer.  
I make my way over to the breakroom to see a shiny new coffee maker. I had a feeling that the new year was gonna be good, considering how amazing this year seemed to be ending.

On the eighth day there was a box at my door in the morning. It had a “Chicago Sports Survival Kit” filled with Blackhawks, Bears, and Cubs merch. There were also tickets to see a Cubs game in the spring, and two books. The Dummy Rule Books for Football. I guess he was tired of having to explain to me football rules every time I watched a game with him. I was pretty good on baseball rules, and lingo. I decided to learn it when I found out that it was his favorite sport. I just can’t understand football for the life of me.

On the ninth day there was something new on my desk. It was a picture frame of him, me, and Zoe from when we took her to a preseason Blackhawks game a little while ago. That day was amazing. Him and Zoe surprisingly get along really well. It was sort of a bummer that she was spending Christmas with her dad. A couple minutes after I got to my desk my phone went off with a text message from Your Secret Admirer. I can’t believe he got into my phone to change his name in my contacts.

Secret Admirer: Hope you like the picture. I noticed that you didn’t have any pictures off me on your desk.

Me: You don’t either. Is this why you stayed at my place last night because last night your contact was not Secret Admirer?

Secret Admirer: I can have multiple motives. Besides I have to do this 100% even if you figured it out on the first day.

Me: Would you rather that be because I’m just that good, your just that bad, or a healthy mix of we just know each other too well?

Secret Admirer: Just not the second one. My ego can’t take it after how much you beat it up.

Me: And you still love me?

Secret Admirer: Always

We probably would’ve kept texting, but Hank came in with a case. God that man is amazing this whole secret admirer thing sort of proved that. I switched his name in contact back to what it was before because of work.

On the tenth day when I woke up there was breakfast already made, but he wasn’t in sight. Probably on his morning jog, even though it’s the middle of winter. He goes stir crazy without it I’m telling you. In the spring, summer, and fall I go with him sometimes, but I couldn’t do it in Chicago winter. 

On the eleventh day there was a present on my coffee table when I got back from doing errands. I should’ve never given him a key. (Insert eye roll) I laugh to myself while picking up the note on the top.

Tomorrow meet me outside of the place where you got your first letter from me at 8;30 in the morning. You’ll finally be able to see the face of your secret admirer. Until then I hope this will keep you entertained since I can’t be with you today.

It was a puzzle. The end result being a quote about why I became a cop,

“Why I became a cop   
can be answered with two simple answers:  
I hate to sleep,   
and I’m addicted to coffee.”

On the twelfth day I got to the precinct at 8:25 only to see him already sitting on the steps of the precinct. His eyes met mine almost immediately as he got up to give me a kiss, that was far too short for my liking.  
“Surprised?” He raises his eyebrow while smirking in a joking manner. I swat his chest lightly before pressing a light kiss to his lips.  
“Very (insert eye roll) I mean you literally put your initials on one of the gifts. Though how did you know that I knew from the first day.” He starts to lead me into the precinct which has me concerned because we don’t have work today.   
“Only people from Intelligence and Trudy know that you keep that draw empty to put snacks in it, but I’m the only one who knows where you keep the key to said draw because everyone else tries to take the food.” He does too, but he saw where I put the key a couple of months ago, and then it became a game for him to try and find it in its new hiding spot. So far he’s been able to find it every time I hide it. He starts to lead me to the stairs which is where I put my foot down and turn into his embrace.   
“Jay why are we going up to Intelligence?”  
“You’ll see oh and I brought all of the presents you got for everyone so don’t worry.” Jay leads me up the stairs.  
“Why would I need…” When we walk into the room everyone is there. Antonio and his kids, Adam and Hailey, Kevin, Voight, Al, Trudy and Mouch, and Nicole and Zoe. Nicole should be on her way to take Zoe to her dad’s by now.  
“Nicole ended up getting Zoe until tonight. She found out on the 10th, and we wanted to surprise you since you thought you would only see Zoe tomorrow night.” Jay whispered in my ear before I turned around, and basically attacked him with a hug.  
“You are the best boyfriend ever!” He held me close, but of course Adam had to break up the moment,  
“Hey I resent that!” He got whacked by Hailey who shut him up pretty easily.


	15. Sick Part 3

Jay’s P.O.V

I was on my way to pick up Kim from her apartment to go to work. Kim had asked me to drive her to work for the week while her car was in the shop. She asked me because we lived near each other. As I was pulling up to her apartment I realized that Kim wasn’t waiting for me in the apartment lobby like she had been the past three days. I was on time so she was probably just running a little late. Luckily both of us liked getting to work early so we had time before we really had to get to work. I text her that I’m here and then wait.  
Once the five minute mark hit, and she didn’t respond to my text I started to worry. Kim prided herself on being on top of things. That was when I decided that I would go to her apartment, and make sure she’s ok.  
At first when I got to the door of her apartment all I did was lightly knock, not really wanting to disturb her neighbors because it was a Saturday, but she didn’t answer so I knocked on the door a little bit harder. Now I, may or may not, have started to freak out a bit when she didn’t answer. After that I tried knocking harder while calling her, and I was about to kick down the door when she opened the door. When she opened the door I could tell immediately that she wasn’t feeling well. Kim was a palish green, cheeks blushed, eyes were red, and she was still in her pajamas.  
“Jay what are you doing here?” Even if it wasn’t for the pajamas I could tell that she had just woken up by the sound of her voice.  
“I’m here to take you to work. Are you feeling ok, Kim?” She totally disregarded the last part of what I said, and focused on the first. It doesn’t really matter because I already knew that wasn’t feeling well.  
“Oh god, we have work. Jay literally just give me 10 minutes and I’ll be ready. I’m so sorry if I made us late Jay.” She went to turn to go get ready, but I grabbed her wrist.  
“Kim go lay down. I’m going to call Voight, and tell him that we won’t be in today.” Kim looked like she was going to argue, but then stopped, probably knowing it was a losing battle.  
“Thank you.”  
“It’s nothing. Besides I’d rather take care of a sick you anyday then be stuck at the precinct doing paperwork. Now go lay down, and I’ll call Voight.” She gave me a smile before turning to go lay on the couch, and I went to go call Voight.  
After I had called Voight, and he gave both of us the day off as long as we don’t get a bad case because then I have to go in, I looked over at Kim to see that she was out. Then, I go into her kitchen to find something to put together to make a soup for when Kim wakes up.  
“Mmm...it smells good in here.” I was about 30 minutes into cooking when Kim came into the kitchen wrapped in a blanket.  
“Well it’s just about done so take a seat.” She sat down at one of the kitchen’s island stools, and I set down the soups before sitting down next to her.  
“You know we should do this more often. Getting each other out of paperwork because the other is sick.” At least she was feeling well enough to joke.  
“Kim I hate to break it to you, but I doubt Voight would let you skip work to take care of me.” Wait...did she just send me a confused look. Did she seriously not see that Voight favors her and Hailey more than anyone else on the team. Maybe it was because she was sick.  
“Why’s that?” Seriously, and she said it so innocently too. Does she really not see it?  
“Kim you and Hailey are practically daughters to Voight. You two can get away with murder.” Probably literally too depending on the circumstances.  
“He treats all of us like we’re his kids, well except Antonio and Al.”  
“And I repeat Kim DAUGHTERS. It’s simple science, most fathers have soft spots for their daughters.” She huffed slightly, but I knew that I won.  
“Now come on Ms. Sniffles, let's go put on a movie,and make sure you rest.”  
“Fine, but that’s Officer Sniffles to you Detective Chuckles. Thanks again Jay.”  
“Anytime.”


End file.
